Kimura (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Unidentified parents, unidentified grandmother (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Madripoor; Formerly Facility bases | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 109 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Crime Lord; Mercenary; former assassin handler | Education = Unknown most likely high school, finished or unfinished | Origin = Enhanced human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Craig Kyle; Paco Medina | First = X-23 #6 | Death = All-New Wolverine #18 | Quotation = Morales, right? I've got some bad news honey... you just backed the wrong horse. See, The Facility has rules. And the most important rule? Don't @#$% with me. I think I'll push my finger through your eye. Maybe scratch my name on your frontal lobe with my fingernail. | Speaker = Kimura | QuoteSource = X-Force Vol 3 19 | Overview = Kimura was X-23's handler in the Facility that created and assigned her missions. Throughout Kimura's time as X-23's handler, she abused her, finding any excuse to bully her, regardless of whether she had succeeded or failed in her missions. After X-23 escaped the Facility, Kimura made her duty to track down X-23, bring her back to the Facility, and kill anyone she had come in contact with. | HistoryText = Origin Kimura was born to an abusive alcoholic father and a negligent mother. Her life at home also mimicked her life at school, where she was also abused and tormented by her peers. Through unspecified means and at some point in time, Kimura's grandmother became her caregiver. At once, her grandmother tried to heal the emotional damage inflicted upon Kimura through nurturing, love, and understanding. However, by that point in time the emotional scars were pemanent and her grandmother's attempts to reach her were futile. After her grandmother's fatal heart attack, Kimura took off, eventually coming into contact with the Facility. She then underwent some unspecified procedure that granted her physical invulnerability, density control, and reconstruction. She then exacted revenge against those in her past who had wronged her. During her time at the Facility, Kimura eventually assumed the same abusive role as the people who victimized her in the past, particularly with X-23. The Facility As an agent of the Facility, Kimura became X-23’s handler. She abused X-23, finding any excuse to bully her, regardless of whether X-23 failed or not. After X-23 escaped the Facility, Kimura made it her duty to track down X-23, bring her back to the Facility, and kill anyone X-23 had come in contact with. She eventually tracked X-23 to San Francisco, where Laura lived with her Aunt Debbie and her cousin Megan. During a raid on Debbie’s house, Kimura broke X-23’s neck. She then used adamantium handcuffs to handcuff herself to Laura and drag her downstairs to Debbie and Megan where she began to put her finger through Megan's heart. Laura recovered from her injuries, cut off her own hand, and handcuffed Kimura to a pipe. Laura told Megan and Debbie to get her duffel bag, take what they absolutely needed, and that they had 3 minutes to leave the house. Laura reattached her hand while Kimura said that everyone she loved would die and that she would be the one who killed them. Laura cut open a gas pipe and turned on the pilot light, causing an explosion. Encounter with the New X-Men Eventually she tracked X-23 to the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Once there, Kimura proceeded to lure “her” out in the open so that she could capture her, but it eventually turned out Kimura was actually after Mercury, who was captured. She and X-23 fought but she injured Laura and escaped with Cess. When she arrived back at the Facility, she watched as they tested their new experiment, Predator X upon the mutant, Mammomax, much to her pleasure. Eventually, X-23 and Hellion tracked her to the Facility. She used a sonic device that only mutants could hear and stabbed X-23 in the shoulder. Hellion picked her up and smashed her into a wall. Laura told him to kill her, but he refused, and used his telekinesis to throw her away. Kimura eventually made her way back to the Xavier Institute and made another attempt to kill Laura. Emma Frost came across her and mind-wiped her, making her forget about her grandmother--the only influential and positive person in her life. Emma told Kimura that she was nothing but a bully who tried to harm others to make up for her own sad childhood full of sorrow and being bullied. Emma controlled Kimura’s mind and made her hunt down the leaders of the Facility, particularly Professor Harkins, who oversaw the experiments done on Cessily. Not Forgotten Kimura somehow failed to kill Harkins, but managed to give him a limp before she was freed from Emma Frost's mind control. She resumed working for the Facility, and when Agent Young and Agent Morales (who did not work for the Facility) managed to capture X-23, Kimura was ordered to handle and take a DNA-sample from her. Kimura decided to saw off X-23's entire arm. Morales managed to free X-23 by shooting Kimura in the head, but Kimura recovered quickly and chased them. X-23 trapped her under a heavy door and she was freed from it just in time to save Harkins from X-23. Harkins wanted X-23 alive so that the Facility could use her again, but Kimura wanted X-23 dead, and killed Harkins. Before she could kill X-23, Morales threw a Molotov cocktail that set her on fire. X-23 and Morales managed to escape, but Kimura survived and told X-23 that she would never stop hunting her, and that she would hunt down and kill everyone X-23 loved, starting with Megan Kinney. All-New Wolverine Kimura later resurfaced aiding The Sisters, as she desired vengeance against Alchemax Genetics for the theft of what she considered her property. She destroyed the installation where the girls were being held to facilitate their escape and further provided them with the weapons and equipment they used during their rampage. Following their success, Kimura took Bellona into custody as part of the agreement in order to retrieve the nanotechnology Alchemax implanted in her body. She allowed Gabby to go free in the care of Wolverine. In the intervening period, Kimura had seized control of a substantial part of Madripoor, absorbing the smaller criminal gangs one by one until she was left second only to Tyger Tiger. In order to rid herself of her rival, and to regain control of X-23, she set in motion a chain of events that lured Laura to the island, at which point she dispatched Roughouse and Bellona to capture her. Upon confronting the new Wolverine, she revealed she had located Megan and Debbie's hiding place, and used it as leverage against Laura committing suicide to prevent Kimura from using her again. After a week of torture, she unleashed Laura against Tyger, having infected her blood with the trigger scent during a previous assassination attempt. However Kimura's plans were thwarted by Gabby and Gambit. Kimura tracked the group to one of Tyger's safehouses, attacking the S.H.I.E.L.D. forces hunting Laura for the Daylesville massacre, and forcing a confrontation with Laura, Gabby, Gambit, Tyger, Jean Grey, and Laura's boyfriend Warren, the latter two having arrived to help break Laura of the trigger scent. During the fight, Kimura attempted to turn Laura against them with the trigger, only to discover it was no longer working, and fled as a general fight broke out. Laura and Warren set off in pursuit, and she shot and disabled the latter, forcing Laura down to rescue him from the ocean. Handler and asset then confronted each other on the beach, with Laura determined to reclaim her life and put an end to Kimura once and for all. When Kimura smugly reminded her that there was nothing she could do to hurt her, Laura reminded her that even if her body and mind were indestructible, she still needed to breathe. Kimura finally met her end when Laura drowned her in the ocean shallows. | Personality = After finally getting her revenge on the people that tormented her throughout her childhood with the powers she received. Kimura ironically became cruel and arrogant, not caring or even showing a hint of remorse for her actions. She had complete loyalty to the Facility and would go to any length to complete her task regardless of getting innocent people involved, so much that she even became the Facility's handler and enforcer. She took great pride in her position, mostly because she could harm and intimidate those who got in her and her allies way. Kimura was also extremely sadistic, taking great and overwhelming pleasure in harming others through torture. Kimura always enjoyed physically and verbally abusing X-23, beating her up whenever she misbehaved or failed a mission that was given to her. Even if Laura obeyed those orders without hesitation and fulfilled the missions she was sent on, Kimura would still abuse her out of exhilaration when she returned. This also showed Kimura as a hypocrite, due to her own past of being abused and she did not even try to sympathise with Laura. Even though she knew full well that their pasts were similar, she didn't even consider the idea that she and Kinney might be the same. Even Emma Frost was deeply disgusted. Kimura was also xenophobic and disliked mutants, as she was happy to see firsthand Mammomax get consumed by the Predator X Adam Harkins created. | Powers = Kimura's body was designed specially to rival X-23 in an experimental process to achieve regeneration, the outcome being a small sub-conscious control of her own molecule structure. *'Molecule Manipulation': Kimura possesses a limited ability to phase herself through the spaces between object's molecules both subsequently ending unharmed and undamaged, if she so chooses; she was once able to reach inside someone and pull their brains out. She has an apparent weakness towards adamantium as well as an inability to phase all portions of her body at once, needing her to move around walls or open doors as a human. *'Density Invulnerability': Using a minor form of density control she compacts her molecules increasing mass while keeping intact her volume. This in effect increases her density, making her virtually indestructible and impervious to even adamantium weapons. Her insides, however, are not as indestructible. Still keeping a compact construct of her nerves she can feel the impact, but no pain and is not damaged by explosion, fire, or high falls. *'Psychic Defenses': At some point following her encounter with Emma Frost, Kimura had her mind shielded against telepathy. | Abilities = Weapon X training. | Strength = | Equipment = Whatever The Facility provides. An example would be a sonic resonator she uses to subdue X-23 and Hellion when they attempt to save Mercury. | Weaknesses = * Her insides are not as indestructible as her skin, if they can reach her internal organs for example, she can be damaged. Point-blank grenade and high falls have stunned her. * She could formally be affected by any telepathic attack, however this was rectified at some point after her encounter with Emma Frost. * An apparent weakness towards adamantium leaving her unable to pass her molecules through it, and if thrown or used with enough velocity and strength can pierce her hardest skin. * An inability to phase all portions of her body at once, needing her to move around walls or open doors as a human. * Although her body is indestructible, Kimura still has a normal metabolism and respiratory system. She's therefore vulnerable to choking, suffocation, and drowning the same as any other human being. | Transportation = Trucks, cars, or whatever The Facility provides. | Weapons = Can be seen using a bow gun and a high-powered rifle, but will carry other weapons like grenades. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}